Flawless
by AlQaholic
Summary: The more time Tigress spends with Po, the more she learns. *Lemon scented not flavored.*
**You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat.**

* * *

"So you made these yourself?" Tigress asked him as she plucked minature her from the set.

"Yeah actually." Po responded from the side of his bed. In his hands he held the Dragon Scroll, using it inspect himself for any cuts and bruises. Training had been rough today.

"Impressive."

Freshly carved, the Furious Five rested glamoursly atop one of the stands in Po's room, the delicate handiwork showing how avid a fan Po really was. Her's, in particular, aroused some attention with it's striking and precisely etched features. The sleeveless red qipao that had once adorned her was now gone, changed to match her current attire. It's dark crimson hue was replaced by a velvety gold and vines, now a deep red. However, it wasn't the only notable piece lying around here. Next to the action figures sat a mysterious collectible that stood out among all the others. Wrapped in a green rag was a rather odd object. Curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up.

"Po, why do you have this chunk of wood in your room?" Tigress asked him, examining the piece in her other paw. She reckoned it was to carve more figurines but the shape was far too jagged and uneven to be of any use. It looked familiar.

"They're not chunks of-" His eyes widened as he looked up from the scroll. It wasn't the action figure she was talking about. "Oh uh, thats for woodcarving."

"Really?" She doubted.

"Yeah, it's carving wood."

"Then can you explain to me why it is all jagged and pointy?"

"That's how the wood is."

"It looks like rubble."

"It's not. I use stuff like that all the time." He quickly buried his nose back into the scroll.

With one finger she pryed it away from his face and replaced the scroll with the wooden fragment.

"What is this?"

"Tigress, it's nothing, I use it to carve."

"This piece of wood?"

"Yes. Look you can see the arm right there." Po pointed to one of the 'arms' that jutted out from the block causing her to raise an eyebrow. "I'm not finished with it yet so it looks all messed up."

"Are you telling me that is supposed to turn into this?" She waved the action figure of her infront of his face."

"Ok you got me."

"What is it then?"

"A souvenir?" Po suggested. A sheepish smile overtook his face as he laughed nervously to himself.

"I'm not sure I understand." Tigress took a seat next to him on the bed.

"It's nothing."

"Why was it wrapped up then."

"Tigress."

"Po."

"Okay, so you know how you did a split on my second day here?"

"Mmmmmm."

"Remember that wooden board you broke?"

"Did you-"

"Yeah, I did." The panda rubbed the back of his neck.

Tigress fiddled with the piece of wood in her hand while Po simply stared at the Dragon Scroll, a slight tinge of scarlet visible.

"You kept it? Why?"

"Because you were my inspiration for kung fu and still are."

"Oh...I see." His comment had brought a flush upon her cheeks; orange fur came with its perks though. She busied herself by checking minature Tigress for any defects but it was devoid of any. "It's flawless."

"Well, it's supposed to be like the real thing."

Tigress faced him in full, her eyes drifting to the corner at a loss for words.

"Did I say something wrong?" Po asked even though he knew damn well what it was.

"No. Its just..." They had gotten so close now she could feel the heat radiating between them. Slowly, she tilted her head, letting her lips graze his. Lingering longer than she had to Tigress parted from him. "Thank you," She cooed, "I didn't know the Dragon Warrior held me to such high regard." Po wrapped his arms around Tigress securing their position. He smelled of his own musk and strength, an alluring mix that made her blood burn. Sighing contently, she nestled into his fur. "Po."

"Mhm."

Gently nuzzling against him she purred into his ear. "Why do you play with toys when you have the real thing right here?"

"Well I uh-"

The loud sound of a gong shot across the Valley and Tigress instantly picked her head up. That sound was all too familar.

"Bandits. Perfect timing." Po muttered.

Tigress laughed. "Don't worry, we'll continue where we left off." Before he knew it she was already out the door to join the others. Stunned and cut short, there was only one thing he could say.

"Me-wow."

* * *

 **There is a reference to another Dreamworks movie in this fic that's pretty hard to catch. Hint hint, dialogue. And I wonder if Po ever kept that chunk of wood. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
